Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.482$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.482 = \dfrac{148.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.482} = 148.2\%$ $148.2$ per hundred = $148.2$ per cent = $148.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.